


A Warm Lust

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blushing Izaya, Celty can cook, M/M, Property Damage, Shy Shizuo, Stabbing, gentle fuck, hot pot, might be a crack fic, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had been at it for so long. Izaya goes away and comes back into Shizuo's life months later and a small party at Shinra's. When he returns something is different and Shizuo will have to follow his heart to make himself feel whole again. No matter how crazy it might seem.





	A Warm Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mad but I have been wanting to write this for a while. It came out longer than I thought it would and does have a lot of time skips so I hope it isn't too confusing. Enjoy!

*Bell ringing*

"Shit what?" Shizuo raised his head from his desk blinking away sleep. He looked around to see his classmates gathering their things to leave for the day. Shinra, whos desk was next to his, was shoving some books into his bag.

"I can't believe you slept through such an amazing lesson! Well actually I can but wow, you missed a lot." He stood up and as he walked out he laid his notes on Shizuos desk. "I really don't need these but I took them for you. You need all the help you can get."

Shizuo groaned and looked at the papers. "Shit. Why do I need to know about the Path-o-gram theory, or what ever it is anyway?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Not like you would ever understand it anyway." A voice spoke behind him.

Shizuo turned around feeling that vein pop out on his for head. "Shut the fuck up you Flea." He shoved his papers in his bag and stood up. 

"Such language Shizu-chan. I'm sure you'll do just fine on the test next week. That little of brain of yours might be able to hold a bit more knowledge. Maybe." Izayas lips curled up in a delighted smile. "I'd give you my notes too but I hate you so I won't."

Shizuo leaned over Izaya desk and growled "Like I'd take them anyway. They smell like shit." He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out. Shizuo could hear Izaya laughing as he walked down the hall. He shoved a fist into a locker and looked up to see the teacher with his arms crossed. "Sorry…" he muttered and quickly walked away.

"See you in detention tomorrow Heiwajima" the teacher said as he walked past. 

Shizuo stepped outside and felt the first chill of fall against his skin. It was getting colder and soon he would have to get out his winter wear. He walked down the steps of the school and heard someone call his name. "Leave me the fuck alone Flea." he growled without looking back.

Izaya skipped up to walk beside him. "Oh why so cruel Shizu-chan?" Shizuo ignored him. "Oh giving me the cold shoulder huh? You'd think after four years of knowing each other you'd learn how to speak to me. Monsters do speak don't they?" He sneered. They walked silently out the gate and down a few blocks. "You know it is getting colder out. I should get a new jacket what do you think?" 

Suddenly Shizuo shoved Izaya into an alley and against the cold brick wall. "You know what I fucking think flea? I think you're trash. I think you are the most annoying piece of stinking garbage I have ever met and I have met a lot of garbage. Why the fuck are you following me!?" His hands curled up into the front of Izayas shirt threating to rip the red fabric.

Izaya smirked "Because I hate you obviously."

Shizuo punched the wall next to Izayas head causing a few red splinters of brink to clatter to the concrete ground "That doesn't even make fucking sense!"

Izaya shrugged "Sure it does. I want to drive you insane and watch the monster I know you are show itself. I mean look at the ground. Who can punch a brick wall like that?" Shizuo looked down angrily and Izaya quickly dropped down causing Shizuo to fall forward smacking his head against the wall.

Izaya scooted over to the side whipping out a blade and slashing it across Shizuo side as he shot up and past Shizuo. Red bled through Shizuos white shirt as he cried out in a mixture of rage and pain. "You fucking bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shizuo stood up and spun around but by the time he got up Izaya was already running away. 

"See you tomorrow Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted behind him with a wave as he dashed off down the street. 

"Too hell with that!" Shizuo shouted. He ran out of the alley but Izaya had already disappeared. Unfortunately for him he could still smell the flea and it drove him into an angry sprint. He ran down the street screaming "IZAAAYAAAAA!" Finally he caught sight of the dirt bag across the street smiling at him. 

The traffic kept racing past and in between the cars he could see Izaya smiling and mouthing something at him. Shizuo squinting trying to make it out. Eventually he just got pissed and picked up a nearby vending machine. People around him gasped, some ran screaming and others took out phones to take a few pictures. Shziuo hurled the machine across the street, up over the passing cars at the jackass.

Izaya just bounced out of the way and disappeared down the street again. Shizuo was going to continue giving chase but a few whispers stopped him in his tracks. 

"Did you see that monster?"  
"He can't really be human right?"  
"I'm calling the police, get away from him."

Shizuo looked around at the small crowed that gathered around him. He looked back across the street at the destruction he had caused. The vending machine, now a hunk of metal and broken glass. Seems it barely missed a few bystanders who stood shaking in fear at the near miss. 

He took one more look around and then he ran. He ran as fast as he could to get home leaving the whispers and fearful eyes behind him.

Shizuo walked through the door of his home and started right down the hall to his room. Kasuka, his younger brother, was standing in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hello brother." Kasuka called out without turning around. 

Shizuo didn't stop to talk. "Hey, sorry I have home work. I'll eat later." He didn't wait for a response. He went into his room and closed the door. He threw his bag on his bed and sat down. He winced suddenly remembering Izaya had cut him. He grunted and shrugged off his blazer and then out of his shirt. He tossed it to floor and glared at the wound on his side. It was a straight cut starting at the side of his right rib and ending near his hip. 

He walked over to his dresser and yanked open the top drawer. He opened it hard, ripping it out and it clattered to the floor. "Shit." he growled. He knelt down and sifted through the medical supplies on the ground. A knock on the door pulled his attention. "Come in." he called.

"Brother, are you ok?" Kasuka pushed open the door and looked at Shizuo who was still kneeling to the ground. "Did you get into another fight?" Kasuka asked. There was no concern in his voice but Shizuo could tell he was worried. Kasuka never showed any emotion but somehow Shizuo could still read him.

"I'm alright. Don't worry. I just dropped the drawer." He picked up some gauze and antiseptic and sat back on the bed. Kasuka left and came back a few moments later with a wet cloth. "Thanks." Shizuo took it and cleaned off the wound a bit. He then put some of the antiseptic on it and covered it with gauze and tape. "I'll be fine. You know I heal fast."

Kasuka starred at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shizuo dropped his head into his hands. "I threw a vending machine across the street at Izaya. People started to whisper about me. Calling me a monster and a danger. Do you think I'm a monster?"

"No. You are my brother. Don't be so hard on yourself. Izaya always provokes you so it is his fault. I would say he is a monster over you." Kasuka murmered.

"Fuck. I just don't understand!" 

Kasuka sat on the bed next to him. "Understand what?"

Shizuo sighed and sat back on his elbows. Wincing a bit as he stretched his wound. "That fucking flea. He won't leave me alone. Says he hates me and that he is trying to drive me insane." He looked over at Kasuka. "Why the fuck would he continue to come around me if he hates me so much?"

Kasuka thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

Shizuo laughed. "Thanks, you always know just what to say." 

"Sorry brother. Maybe he does it because he likes you?" Shizuo let out a disgusted sound. "Well I said maybe." He tilted his head to the side. "Think about it. What other explanation could it be. He claims to hate you but won't leave you alone."

Shizuo looked up at the ceiling "To Hell with that. Even if that flea did like me, which is fucking gross, look at me. I could never return those feelings to anyone. I break everything. God knows what I would do to another human being if I did try to get close. This is actually starting to piss me off thinking about it."

Kasuka shook his head. "I think that someday you will find someone that you want to try to be close with. Someone who you can't hurt and isn't afraid of you. Someone that you can feel comfortable about being your true self around. Just be patient and don't let yourself think that you can't."

Shizuo shot a disgusted look at him. "Did you just describe Izaya?"

"Oh. I guess I did…" 

Shizuo flopped down fully on his back covering his face and groaned. "UGH what the hell Kasuka?"

At school things kept continuing as usual. Shizuo failed his test, Izaya provoked him and ended up being chased around the school by a beast out for revenge only Shizuo was even more pissed off. There was a lot of broken property and detention. For some reason Shizuo never got expelled though. That was something that baffled him but he thanked whoever was watching out for him that it was one thing he didn't have to burden his parents with. 

Eventually Izaya was expelled from school for some stabbing incident involving Shinra and Shizuo finally got some peace and quiet. His grades picked back up just enough to graduate. Shinra had been hospitalized but made it out in time to graduate as well. Despite being out for a month Shinras grades never dropped. 

-A few months later on the last day of school-

Shinra dashed out of the building ahead of Shizuo. "I can't believe we finally graduated!" He spun around with his arms out like a spinning top. "Now I can spend so much more time with Celty! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!"

"Geesh Shinra. You need help." Shizuo muttered. 

Shinra stopped spinning. "Yeah maybe but only from MY Celty." Shizuo gave a small laugh while shaking his head. "Oh Shizuo will you be by later for our celebration? Celty is making hot pot!" 

Shizuo shrugged. "I can't really make it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have plans?" He said it more as a question making it obvious he was trying to make up some excuse.

"Yeah you do have plans. Plans to come over and eat hot pot!" Shinra smacked him on his back. "I won't take no for an answer. Celty will be so dissapointed if I don't bring my best friend over! You know she doesn't even think I have friends?"

Shizuo sighed "I wouldn't believe it either. Ok fine I'll come by. Just quit talking about Celty."

Shinra beamed "I will never promise that but I will see you later! Oh I can't wait to see Celty's shoulders" Before Shizuo could say anything he ran off.

Shizuo laughed to himself. At least he could say he had friends even though he was a walking safety hazard. 

-That night at Shinras-

"Oh calm down Celty I am sure your food will be amazing…… So what if you can't taste it? You followed the recipe perfectly to the letter…..Well even if no one else will I'll eat every bit!..... Ouch what was that for?"

*Door bell ringing*

"Coming!" Shinra whisked down the hall to the door of his apartment. Celty hid away in the kitchen to try and make sure the food was perfect. When Shinra opened the door Shizuo quickly stepped in.

"Fuck it's freezing out there tonight!" Shizuo growled through chattering teeth. He was wearing a thick tan coat. He stepped out of his shoes and began to unbundle. 

"Just hang your things on the rack behind the door here. Have a seat and I'll get you some hot tea to warm you up." Shinra started off to the kitchen and Shizuo took a seat on the couch. Celty walked out with the tea after a few moments and bowed to Shizuo. She was wearing a black motorcycle helmet.

"Umm good to see you." Shizuo said as he took the tea. "Why are you wearing the helmet?" 

Celty showed him a PDA screen [You too. Sorry about my lack of speech. My throat is very soar. I'm wearing this so that I don't spread germs] Shizuo looked towards the kitchen angrily and Celty waved her hands [No no. Shinra isn't making me cook. I really wanted to! I'm so glad he is finally having friends over.] She looked at the door and back at the kitchen and back to him. [Just don't be angry with him. He means well.]

Shizuo looked confused and after a moment shrugged "Ok… Well I hope you feel better. Get some rest if it becomes to much for you. I know Shinra would rather you be well than eat. In fact I'm pretty positive that he would starve first." Celty shuddered in a way that Shizuo assumed it was laughter and in turn he laughed. 

"Hey now what is so funny?" Shinra stepped out of the kitchen with a pot and set it on the dinning table. "Why do I feel like I'm the joke?" Shizuo looked up at Celty and they started to laugh again. Shinra began to laugh "Well as long as Celty is laughing I don't really mind. You could do an entire stand up about me if it makes her happy" He stepped back in the kitchen to get more food to set. 

Celty put a hand to her head shaking it in embarrassment. 

There was a knock on the door and Shizuo looked up. Celty turned her head to the door and he could see her shoulders sag. Shinra sat some plates and utensils out on the table and smiled at the door. Shizuo started to feel anxious like something awful was behind that door. "Shinra….?"

He bounced to the door and pulled it open completely ignoring Shizuo. As the door opened a burst of cold air blew in causing Shizuo to shiver. He instantly felt his blood boil as the smell hit his nose. Shizuo stood up to yell but stopped when he seen Izaya. He felt all the words and rage just evaporate on his tongue. 

"Damn it Shinra. It is cold as fuck out there tonight!" Izaya stepped the rest of the way in. He was wearing a black coat with tan fur around every edge and all back underneath. When Shinra shut the door Izaya finally noticed Shizuo. "Ah, Shizu-chan! It's been what, about four months? I can't believe you even graduated! Shinra told me but I didn't believe him, you know because of those shitty grades you always had."

Shinra smacked Izaya on his back "Stop it Izaya! We're here to have fun, if you provoke him I'll have to send you back out in the cold!"

"NO!"

Everyone stopped at looked at Shizuo who was still standing in silence. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was breathing hard. Even Celty poked her head out of the kitchen where she was making more tea. 

"Ummmmmm? Shizuo are you ok?" Shinra asked carefully. He had seen Shizuo angry many times over the years and knew this was something else. Shizuo wasn't mad and Shinra didn't quite know what to make of it. Just that Shizuo was very distressed over something.

Izaya could see it too and his eyes widened as he realized Shizuo was starring right at him. A light blush formed on his face and he took a hard swallow looking away. "Well I guess he doesn't want the door opened due to the cold weather. Shizu-chan really hates the cold. " He chuckled awkwardly. "Now then let's eat because I am starving." He walked past Shizuo letting his arm brush against him and smiled to himself.

Shizuo shook his head as if trying to clear it and turned around quickly to follow. Shinra stood for a moment baffled before finally following to have a seat at the table. The table sat outside of the kitchen and was in full view of the living room. Izaya sat with his back to the door of the apartment and Shizuo across from him. Shinra and Celty sat at the ends of the table like a king and queen. Shinra didn't seem to happy to not be next to her but she had insisted.

"So Izaya… what have you been up to?" Shinra asked as he served himself.

"Oh you know. Gathering information about this and that. I do a lot of sight seeing around Shinjuku. You should really come for a visit." Izaya loaded up his plate and coughed when he noticed Shizuo looking at him. His face went a little flushed again. "Shizu-chan can you hand me the rice?"

Shizuo slowly nodded and grabbed the bowl passing it over. There was silence as everyone was stunned that Shizuo just obeyed and didn't break the bowl of rice. "Ummm so yeah. You live in Shinjuku now?" He asked Izaya. There was a very slight hint of disappointment the edged his voice. 

Shinra gave a pleased smile to Celty from across the table mouthing "OMG They are talking!"

"Yeah…. I am an informant now." Izaya replied awkwardly. He looked really uncomfortable but then began to smile as he regained himself. "You must be excited to get a job as a lumber jack or something right? Surely that must be your plans. You can lift and throw trees for miles. I bet you could even make a sport of it." 

Shizuo flinched slightly. He gripped his cup of tea a little tighter and it cracked near the rim. He starred down at his plate. "Yeah. I'm sure I'd be really good at that…" He shoved a bit of food in his mouth and spoke around it. "This is really good Celty."

Izaya started looking angry. Now he really wanted to get a rise out of Shizuo. It was like a challenge and he wasn't going to back away from it. "Ah talking with your mouth full. Still a disgusting monster I see." He spoke as he moved some things around on his plate.

Shizuo stopped chewing and slowly lifted his head up to look at Izaya. "Shut the fuck up Flea."

Celty looked like she was starting to panic and Shinra waved a hand at her to wait. Things would calm down eventually. Surely they wouldn't go crazy and tear up the apartment.

"Shinra did you know that Shizu-chan here threw a dumpster last week through a convenient store? Apparently some kid bumped into him and didn't excuse himself. Such a beast."

Before Shizuo could say anything Shinra spoke up "Acutally the kid tried to stab him. I guess he was part of some gang and they wanted him to take out Shizuo as some weird initiation. Aren't kids weird? Izaya you are a really poor informant." 

Izaya crossed him arms and smirked. "Well I guess I will have to reevaluate my sources now huh? Shinra what are you planning to do now that you have graduated?"

Shizuo shot Shinra a grateful glance and Shinra gave a small wink and continued to talk to Izaya about his plans of being an underground Dr. Something about the hours letting him be with Celty more often. Celty's shoulders seemed to relax as the conversation went along smoothly. Shizuo wondered for just a moment about how or why Izaya would even know about that and then his mind floated back along with his gaze infront of him.

They all continued to eat and share stories of the past four months. Shizuo barely said a word but he did give the occasional nod or short one sided answers. Celty stayed silent but no one really seemed to mind. "Shizu-chan you must really not want to be here. You just keep looking at the door as if you want to escape. Are we that much of a bore?" Izaya sighed at Shizuo.

Shizuo face flushed in embarrassment. "It's not that. I ummm. I was..."

"Shinra I think it is time to go. It is getting rather late and this beast isn't even trying to contribute to the conversation." Izaya stood up to go.

Shizuo shot up "Wait no. I'm sorry I just..." everyone was stunned once again at Shizuo desperate attempt to stop Izaya from leaving. "I mean. We should have a few drinks or something right? This is a celebration?"

Celty shook her head no. Izaya just starred at Shizuo trying to read him. This wasn't the Shizuo he liked to piss off. This guy was just an idiot. Izaya shrugged " Oh come on Celty. There is no school tomorrow. You might now know this but Shizu-chan is a bit of a goodie two shoes so this is a rare chance for him to break the rules. It's not like a few drink would make him an alcoholic." 

Shinra piped up "Yeah Celty. Just a few would be ok."

Celty's shoulders sagged with defeat and she got up to make a couple drinks for the group.

Izaya stretched in his chair. "Yeah. I guess that would be just what we need. Might even warm us up a bit don't you think?" 

Shinra smiled and got up. He grabbed everyone's plates and took them off to the kitchen calling over his shoulder "Let's move back to the living room and this time Shizuo, you have to actually try to talk to us haha."

Shizuo and Izaya sat for a few more moments. Shizuo stared at his lap and Izaya just watched him. "What is wrong with you? You're actually starting to piss ME off." Izaya whispered harshly at him. 

For a moment Izaya wondered if Shizuo even heard him and then he spoke in a whisper "I know you claim to love all humans... but have you ever been in love? I know no human would accept it from me but what if...." Shizuo whispered. He thought about the conversation he had with Kasuka. With out waiting for a reply or even finishing the sentence he stood up. As he passed Izaya he grunted "Forget it." and went to flop on the couch sitting closest to the door. He sat and starred at the door with a sort of longing expression.

Izaya, facing away from him, had a new red flush on his own face. 'What the fuck was that?' he thought to himself. He took a moment to himself and got up to sit at the opposite end of the couch from Shizuo. Each of them looked away from each other. 

Shinra came out with a tray of drinks and gave one to each of them. He sat in the middle of them and Celty took a recliner to the side. "Alright. Here's to finally graduating!" Shizuo and Izaya had already downed their drinks and Shinras shoulders sagged. "Well I guess I will cheer myself then."

The night went on and after a few more drinks Shizuo felt like he was a bit more relaxed. "Yeah. I think I am going to join Tom as a debt collector. I'd be really good at it right." Everyone laughed, including Izaya. "I mean who else can just take a door off it's hinges as a threat?"

"That is true Shizu-chan! All those people that owe money won't know what to do. Your name is already famous so just get a noticeable outfit to go with that hair and you won't even have to say anything!" Izaya cried out. Another fit of laughter broke the room. 

"Yeah that's true. Your famous too you know? That Idiot always being chased by me. Well you used to. Since you left school there hasn't been as much property damage." Shizuo said.

"Oh yes. Those were fun days watching you struggle to explain yourself to the teachers. Do you remember the time that I got the entire woodshop to try and kick your ass? You sent each home with something broken haha!" Izaya cackled.

Izaya leaned forward to look at Shizuo to say something but paused. Shizuo wasn't even looking at him. Just at the door. He didn't know why but the fact that Shizuo still seemed to want to leave upset him. He felt a tightness in his chest. He leaned back crossing his arms. "You know what I think it might be getting late. I should get going." He didn't like the way he was feeling.

Shinra glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Yeah I guess your right. What about you Shizuo?"

Izaya responded instead. "That idot has been wanting to leave since he got here. He can't tear his eyes off the door." 

Shizuo looked up at him angrily. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Izaya walked past him to the door and shuffled his coat on. "You have been looking uncomfortable this whole time. The only time you looked like yourself was when I threatened to leave earlier." 

"Shut the fuck up. That's not true" Shizuo started to argue.

"Really? Then what's your deal? Do you not like Shinra?" 

Shizuo looked at Shinra who was shifting in his seat. "No! I wouldn't be here if that was the case!"

"Then what the hell is it!?" Izaya yelled.

"It's just that when you got here I…. I haven't seen you in a while so it's weird or something I don't fucking know. Leave me alone about it!" Shizuo started to sound desperate. "Let's just call it a night."

"You don't even make fucking sense you stupid protozan! You don't want me to leave but you seem to want to leave and then keep us all here with this stupid drink idea and still keep starring at the door like you want out!" Izaya screamed at him.

Shizuo looked down ashamed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Izaya tilted his head and then his eyes grew wide for a second. "OH I see how it is then. It all makes fucking sense. You haven't seen me in so long and I suddenly show up and your a blubbering mess." A grin appeared on his face now. "It's fucking gross but I'll humor you for a moment if it brings back the shit faced monster you really are."

Izaya walked back over to Shizuo who was still on the couch beginning to fume. He leaned down placing a hand on Shizuos knee. There was a devils glint in his eyes. as he leaned forward. Izaya slowly reached his other hand to grab the back of Shizuos head, his coat sleeves brushing against Shizuos cheek. Shizuos face reddened instantly and he felt Izayas breath on his lips.

Shinra stood up in a shock "Izaya don't do that!" but before he could stop him Izaya pressed his lips to Shizuos. He held it for a few seconds. As he pulled away he tugged on Shizuos bottom lip letting it pop out of his mouth. He pulled back slowly, releasing his hand from Shizuos hair and felt a smile on his now wet lips.

Standing up straight again he wiped off his lips with his sleeve. "Gross. Tastes like cigarettes." Shizuos face was so red with rage. "Don't be so mad Shizu-chan. Seems like that was what you waited for all night. I was just trying to help you."

Shizuo shot up and tackled him to the floor. He glared into those rusted eyes that were so close to him moments ago. Izaya smirked, fearless, up at Shizuo. "You fucking ass hole." Shizuo growled. "Why the fuck would I want that from YOU?"

Shizuo raised a fist to smash in Izayas face. Before his fist could make contact black shadows erupted and held his arm. "Thank you Celty." Shinra was standing with his arms crossed. "I think you guys should take that outside."

"But Shinra!" Shizuo yelled. He didn't even care what or where those shadows were coming from. He was too pissed off and blinded with rage. 

"No, but I can't have you tearing up my future office. I don't know what kind of sexual tension you have built up but it can't happen here." The door opened and Shizuo felt himself being lifted, with Izaya, and floating out the door. "I'll see you two later. Try not to tear up anything on your way home."

The door shut and Shizuo, with Izaya still, fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Shizuos coat fell after draping over them almost like a blanket. They laid there for a moment each stunned. 

"Hey Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered.

"What?" Shizuo grunted.

"If you want to make out I'd rather not do it out here in the cold." 

Shizuo cold feel Izayas smile. Realizing how close their faces were Shizuo stood up quick throwing his coat over the railing of Shinra complex. He glared at Izaya who was still on the ground. Suddenly his eyes softened. It was as if seeing Izaya roughed up on the ground made his anger fade away. He reached down and grabbed Izayas hood gently and lifted him to his feet. "Sorry about that."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Izaya shouted. He ripped himself away causing Shizuo to gasp in panic. He pulled out his knife and shoved it to Shizuos throat while pushing him into Shinras door. "Why are you acting like this!? This isn't you! Where is the monster that I spent those few years raising?"

Shizuo let his eyes fall down to Izaya "Oh. He is still fucking here." He grabbed Izayas wrist bending it back. "He is pissed too." Izayas knife fell to the ground and Shizuo grabbed his other wrist. "I just don't want to hurt anything I care about since it seems there is no one that can return those feelings."

Izayas hands were lifted above him and Shizuo shoved him back into the railing bending him back at an angle so he was over the rail. His sleeves balled up around his elbows and his shirt lifted slightly. Shizuo pressed into him keeping him locked in place. Izaya didn't know what to say. Did Shizuo just confess to him? His face started to burn when he realized the position they were in. He shot his knee up between Shizuos legs. Shizuo grunted and let him go so that he could double over. Izaya hurled a knife at him and he barely moved out of the way and was leaning back on Shinras door huffing. His breath billowing out like little clouds.

"You are such an idiot! No one could ever love a beast like you." He was breathing hard and leapt on the railing, crouching like a cat. 

"I don't expect love in return" Shizuo muttered looking away shyly. "That would be fucking stupid."

Izaya was still at a loss for real words. After his moment of shock faded he let out a deep sigh. "Sorry Shizu-chan, but I just don't feel the same way, obviously." He threw out another knife hitting Shizuo in the arm. Grinning at the well aimed shot he called out" Until next time" as he leapt off the rail.

Shizuo reached over the railing as if he could catch him. He just barley seen Izaya hit the ground before he took off down the street below. Shizuo was shocked. Not by the knife in his arm but by Izayas words. He placed his hands on the rail screaming " WHAT THE HELL IZAAAAYYAAAA!!!???!"

Shinra was peeking out the window with Celty. He whispered at her "Did you hear that... Shizuo confessed and Izaya blew him off. In fact, he stabbed him!" 

[I don't believe it...]

They both starred in awe as Shizuo ran down the stairs after that fur trimmed coat.

It started out as every now and then. He would be working his debt collecting job with Tom and see the fur trimmed coat out of the corner of his eye. He would give chase immediately and Izaya would escape. Despite all the signs and vending machines he threw at him Shizuo could never quite catch him.

Then it was a few times a week. Shizuo would be walking home from a hard day at work and a group of people would gang up on him. After taking them all out he would see Izaya standing back in the distance giving off that shitty smirk and once again Shizuo would start a chase.

Then it was almost every day. Shizuo was pretty sure there were no more vending machines left. All the money he made with Tom would just go right back to the city for damages. Every day seemed to end or start with a chase and every night he would lay in his bed thinking about what he would do once he finally caught him. He face would burn slightly at the thought.

He was getting better though. Reaching out and feeling his fingers brush against the tail end of the fleas coat. He was almost able to match all the parkour tricks Izaya had. If only he could catch him. Why did he have to make his life a living hell? Why was he tormenting him like this?

One day Shizuo came close. Just barley losing Izaya in a construction site. He had watched Izaya bounce between beams and we was right behind him. Of course not as gracefully but he managed all the same. It was when Izaya had leapt up higher and snagged himself on a nail that Shizuo stopped. Blood had had dripped from his side as Izaya cried out in pain. Shizuo stood below watching. Concern in his brown eyes. 'Please be ok' he pleaded to himself. A real fear started to gather in his chest like clouds gather for a storm. 

Izaya hated that look. He hated the way it made him feel and he wanted to get rid of it. He always thought if he could break Shizuo and make him crazy that he could. He shoved down some cement blocks that clanged there way down against the beams. One beam was knocked loose and ended up causing more to fall around it practically burying Shizuo in a pile of steal and concrete.

When Shizuo finally dug his way out he looked up to see Izaya had fled. He dragged himself home with worry worming its way straight into his heart. Everything would be ok. It was only a small cut right? Seemed to be a lot of blood though... It was always ok though. Tomorrow he would chase again just like he always does.

A week went by and Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't even had a whiff of Izaya all week and he was going insane. What had happened? If Izaya was hurt bad enough he couldn't come around then... "NO!" He shouted and punched a hole in his wall. He couldn't think about that now. He decided to call up Shinra.

"Hey Shizuo. What's up?" Shinra spoke, he was cheerful as ever.

"Where does Izaya live?" Shizuo asked. 

"Wow, no hello or how are you? That is a little rude." There was a long silence and Shizuo almost hung up with irritation until he heard the taping of keys and Shinra whispering back. "Ok ok I'll tell him. But if Izaya dies it's on you." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Ok write this down because I know you will forget."

-In Shinjuku-

Shizuo got out of the taxi at the address provided by Shinra. It was a huge apartment complex that looked fancy as hell. Shizuo squinted looking at the top and could see the top room's enormous glass window. He started to walk to the entrance but stiffened as a smell hit his nose. He quickly hid behind a truck parked on the sidewalk.

Izaya came strolling out of the building. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, all black of course. Shizuos heart skipped a beat. He watched as Izaya skipped over to the taxi that had just dropped Shizuo off and climbed inside. Then he was gone.

Shizuo took a few moments before sneaking away into the building. No one seemed to pay any attention to the nicely dressed bartender as he got on the elevator. He rode it right to the top. He got out and looked at the piece of paper to recall what door it was then he realized there was only one door. 

He looked around to make sure no one else was here. He pressed his ear against the door and heard silence. He then gripped and broke the door knob. Looking around again he stepped inside. 

Izaya's place was huge. He leaned back against the door in awe. It seemed to be the size of Shizuos entire building! There was a staircase to the left, beyond that was a beautiful kitchen with all steel appliances. Straight ahead was Izayas work desk and about three open laptops. The giant glass window was breathtaking. Shizuo stepped forward to take a look but halted as he recalled why he was here.

He followed the strongest scent up the stairs and to the second door that seemed to be the bedroom. The door was slightly a jarred. He carefully pushed the door opened and felt a light flush on his face as he glanced at the bed. He had waited so long, chased so hard and dreamt for what felt like an eternity. Finally here he was in Izayas bedroom. 

He gently shut the door behind him and pressed his back to the door. His heart started to beat quickly in his chest and he glanced around the room. He looked to the closet and walked over to inspect. It was huge and roomy. He looked back to the bed and gave a shy smile.

He sat on the edge of the bed enjoying the gently creak it gave. He took off his shoes one by one slipping off his socks afterwards. He unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt. He gave a nervous shiver as the air hit his chest. He shrugged out of each, tossing them to the floor and laid back feeling his face go red once again at the feathery touch against the side of his face. He took a deep gulp and reached behind his head gripping the soft material and groaned out loud with need. 

After a moment he reached both hands down and unfasted his belt. He pried open his slacks and worked them down with his briefs to let his erection spring out. He shuffled his pants the rest of the way off and to the floor, kicking them off the rest of the way. He then pushed himself the rest of the way up on the bed letting his naked body mold with the materials on the bed.

He gripped the fabric and curled up around it. He nuzzled his face in breathing in the scent and whispered "I've wanted to do this for so long but you were always just out of my reach." He rubbed it all over himself relishing in the scent. He reached down and gently began to stroke himself. "My mind has only been filled with images of you." 

A soft moan escaped from his lips as he continued to give himself gentle strokes. he stretched out a leg rubbing his cock against the surface on the bed. "I need to be in you." he groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the fabric down between his legs and worked his cock inside an opening. "Fuck you feel so good." he groaned out. He wrapped his hand around it and his cock. He groaned louder and the feathery touch tickled his sac. "Fuck" he grunted as he gripped and stroked harder. 

He grabbed the blanket and threw it over himself. He wanted this to feel more intimate now and not so much a one night fuck. He turned to lay on his stomach now arching his hips up and grinding into the fluff. He was getting close as he started to grind harder and thrust faster. "I'm gonna cum. I swear I'm gonna cum" he cried out. He felt his toes curl up and he then released himself inside and cried out "Fuck" as his orgasm racked his whole body. He could swear he had never felt anything so incredible in his entire life. 

He fell down on top of the bed, still beneath the blanket panting and still full of ecstasy. He curled up around the now messy material, hugging it to his body and just laid there. His eyes started to feel droopy when he heard a sound. 

"Namie, are you here?" Izaya called out. He noticed the door broken and had his knife out incase the intruder was still here. "Is anyone there? " Nothing seemed to be out of place and as he walked to check the computers they were still off and unmoved. No one had touched them it seemed. He was confused and glanced up to see his bedroom door closed. His eyes narrowed as he started towards the steps.

Shizuo panicked and grabbed his clothes. He pulled on his underwear and pants in a single motion, jumped in his shoes and shoved his socks in his pocket. He started to dig in the blankets "Shit. I can't take you with me if I can't find you." He whimpered. He could hear the sound of slow approaching steps. 

He grabbed his shirt and vest and ran to the window. He hooked them under his arm and started to make his way out. He looked back mournfully and whispered "I will be back for you." And he crawled out making his way to the bottom going window ledge to window ledge.

Izaya thought he heard some rustling sounds behind his bedroom door. His eyes narrowed as he readied his blade. He thrust the door open and peered around, pointing his knife in each direction. Deciding no one was here he put his knife away. He really didn't like the idea that someone else might have been in his bedroom.

Izaya crossed his arms feeling a slight shiver go through him. He noticed the window was open. He darted to it and peered outside. There was no one there. He was so high up there was no way any human could make that jump. 

"No way..." he said to himself. There was only one person he could think of that could have made this jump. He gritted his teeth and slammed the window shut. He walked back to his bed and sat down with his face in his hands.

"Damn Protozan, who does he think he is breaking into someone's home and going in their bedroom. He didn't even take anything." he glanced around with a sigh. "He could have at least waited for me...." he felt a slight tightness in his chest. "Well I guess I'll have to go pay that monster a visit now." He hugged his chest and grinned "Must have missed me this week."

He stood up and walked to the door pausing as he suddenly remembered why he came back home. He had forgotten his coat. He looked back to the bed and for the first time noticed the covers were a mess. "Did he take a fucking nap?"

He walked over looking around for his coat. He pulled up the blanket and discovered it underneath. He grabbed it and angrily and shoved an arm through. He immediately winced as a sticky wet hand emerged from one his sleeves. "What the fuck...". He sniffed his hand pulling back with disgust. "Is this... is this cum?!" He threw his coat on the bed suddenly so pissed and disgusted he had to scream "SHIIIIZUOOOOO!"

Shizuo sat on his bed. He was covered in scrapes and bruises from his rushed climb down to the ground from Izayas apartment. He lost his shirt and vest too. A little over half way down a woman was sweeping her patio and beat him with her broom. He started to slip and had to throw his clothes at her to stop her and stop himself from falling.

He sighed thinking of that coat. He had never been so infatuated with something in all of his life and he wanted it so bad. From the soft feathery fluff around each edge to the cushiony linning of the inside. It was everything he wasn't. Warm, soft and inviting. Being with it made him feel complete. No human could ever make him feel that way because of who or what he was.

He remembered that first time he laid eyes on it at Shinras party. Attatched to that fleas disgusting body instead of his own. When Shinra threatened to make Izaya leave he was so afraid it would disappear forever. He couldn't even think straight the rest of the night, watching it hang by the door.

Chasing it around the town trying and trying to catch it. Closer every day trying to murder the man that was trying to take it away from him. Then came the day he watched as that stupid flea ripped it. That bastard. How dare he not take care of it properly! Luckily the rip seemed to have been repaired. Shizuo had felt the stitching when he was holding it against his body. 

He clenched his fist and grunted out "I will catch you one day."

**Author's Note:**

> Again please don't hate be. I could not stop laughing as I wrote this. I thought it would be so funny and I hope you did too if not then oh well. Thanks for reading anyway :> I got the idea because I personally love Izaya's coat, not that much, and thought "Well what if Shizuo was obsessed with it?" One thing let to another and then Shizuo was fucking Izaya's coat in his bed.... Yeah.


End file.
